militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Menin (1793)
France |combatant2= |commander1= Jean Nicolas Houchard |commander2= William, Hereditary Prince of Orange |strength1=30,000 |strength2=13,000 |casualties1=600 |casualties2=1,550 }} The Battle of Menin,The French name of the city in West Flanders is usually used in Anglophone historiography about the battle, though it is currently better known by its Dutch name Menen. or of Wervik and Menen was fought on 12 and 13 September 1793 between thirty thousand men of the French Armée du Nord commanded by general Jean Nicolas Houchard, and thirteen thousand Coalition troops: the veldleger (mobile army) of the Dutch States Army, commanded by the Hereditary Prince of Orange and his brother Prince Frederick of Orange-Nassau, and some detachments of Austrian cavalry under general Kray, seconded by general Johann Peter Beaulieu, during the Flanders Campaign of the War of the First Coalition. The superiority in numbers being on the French side the battle ended in a victory for France, with the Dutch army suffering heavy losses. Among the casualties was Prince Frederick, who was wounded in the shoulder at Wervik. Background In the Summer of 1793 the Coalition forces had split, with the British army besieging Dunkirk under the Duke of York, and the Austrians under the Prince of Coburg investing Le Quesnoy. The States Army under the Hereditary Prince was left to guard a long line along the Leie (Lys) river, centered on Wervik and Menen, protecting the lines of communication between two allied armies, for which task it was overextended. The Dutch commander therefore repeatedly asked for reinforcements from his Allies, but these requests were denied. After the Battle of Hondschoote the British were forced to raise the siege of Dunkirk, and to fall back upon Veurne (Furnes), thereby exposing the Dutch right flank, which was in danger of being turned at Ypres. The British retreat did not turn into a rout, because Houchard did not pursue them energetically enough, according to later French military commentators. Instead of following in the direction of Veurne he turned sharply right on 10 September, following a plan that Carnot, the member of the Committee of Public Safety who had special responsibility for the conduct of the war, had laid down in a letter of 5 September. The plan had as objective the relief of Le Quesnoy (still holding out at this time). Houchard was therefore to march on Tournai and take that fortress. But to that end he had to take care of the Dutch troops around Menen (as they would otherwise threaten his left flank near Tournai). The Dutch troops had retreated from Ypres, as this was considered indefensible for lack of provisions, and toward Menen and Halluin, where they concentrated. A further retreat toward Kortijk was contemplated and set in motion on 10 September, but on the way the Hereditary Prince was informed that Coburg had succeeded in forcing the capitulation of Le Quesnoy, and therefore was able to detach a force of "14,000 Austrians" under Beaulieu to reinforce the Dutch on the Leie-line. This convinced the Dutch commander to remain in this position. Houchard knew the Dutch dispositions as follows: on the right the Prince of Hesse-Darmstadt occupied Wervik and Comines; in the center the Hereditary Prince held Menen himself with 6,000 men (with 4 battalions under Wartensleben pushed forward into Roncq and Halluin); and on the left the Prussians of Von Geusau and Reitzenstein occupied Tourcoing and Lannoy. Houchard ordered Béru to Bailleul to meet up with Hédouville (who marched there with his troops from Houthem by way of Poperinge) and Dumonceau (at this time in French service), who was already there, on 11 September.Foucart refers to Dumonceau as "Dumesnil", but no general by that name existed; Cf. Foucart; pp. 206-207 The three French generals lost valuable time at Bailleul in preparation, but their presence remained hidden from the Dutch (as is also evidenced by the narrative of De Bas, representing the Dutch perspective, who reports the French attack as a complete surprise). In the morning of 12 September two columns of French troops under Dumonceau and Hédouville finally left Bailleul for Menen, marching along the left bank of the Leie. The Battle The evening of 12 September strong French detachments had already reached the woods around Bousbecque and Roncq (where they surprised an outpost of the Dutch regiment-"Van Brakel," with a loss 40 men), while Beaulieu arrived at the Leie with six squadrons of cavalry and six battalions of infantry (not the hoped-for 14,000, but still about 8,000 men). Here the Hereditary Prince personally welcomed him and led him across the Leie to a camp near Wevelgem, where the Austrians stayed overnight. Meanwhile Dutch troops forced the French vanguard, advancing in two columns toward Menen and Halluin, back near Halluin. In these skirmishes the Prince of Hesse-Darmstadt was severely wounded. Early the next morning, 13 September, Houchard started a three-pronged attack by launching columns under generals Hédouville, Béru, and Dumonceau toward the DutchHere, as elsewhere, "Dutch" should be read as "in Dutch service" as most of the troops of the States Army were foreign professional soldiers. positions. Informed about this, the Hereditary Prince asked Beaulieu personally to send reinforcements to the Dutch, who were already pressed by the French assault. Beaulieu refused, pleading that his troops had not yet had breakfast, and therefore could not be ready to march before 9 or 10 AM. He also informed the Prince that he had orders to support the British and not the Dutch. However, he detached four squadrons of cavalry (about 400 men) under general Kray to support Prince Frederick at Wervik, who with 5,000 Dutch troops was holding off a French attack of the division-Hédouville that had started at 5 AM. The village had changed hands twice already,During which attacks the représentant en mission Chasles had placed himself at the head of one of the French battalions and had his leg broken by an exploding shell for his trouble; Cf. Foucart, p. 137 before the French managed to occupy it in force, and drove the Dutch back with sustained artillery fire. of Flanders – the battlefield is in the middle of the triangle "Ipres"-Tournai-Courtrai (click for higher resolution and zoom)]] When general Kray arrived at Wervik, he assured Prince Frederick that Beaulieu's main force would follow, and convinced the inexperienced Dutchman that it was safe to start a counterattack. The young Prince set himself at the head of the Dutch Guards, and supported by the Swiss regiment-De Gumoëns (in Dutch service) and two grenadier battalions, flanked by Dutch and Austrian cavalry, attacked a French battery head on. The Austrian cavalry troops were hit by heavy grapeshot, and in confusion rode down the Dutch infantry, which also broke. At this crucial moment Prince Frederick was hit in the shoulder by a musket ball, and fell through loss of blood unconscious off his horse. Only with difficulty was he evacuated to a Dutch field ambulance. This loss of the Dutch commander prompted so much confusion on the Allied side that a general retreat started, led by Frederick's second-in-command major-general Count Golowkin.The prince recalled after he had regained consciousness that he had ordered Golowkin to retreat. Noblesse oblige. Cf. De Bas, p. 209 The retreat was bravely covered by the Swiss, who held off pursuing French cavalry, but in the rearguard action the battalion of major Hohenlohe was destroyed with great loss of life. Meanwhile the Hereditary Prince led the Dutch defense at Halluin with six battalions, under command of Count Wartensleben, against two strong French columns of the division-Béru, that vastly outnumbered the Dutch, and had 17 heavy artillery pieces, which did great execution among the Dutch. The Dutch troops fought on in the vain hope that Beaulieu would send reinforcements. Around 11 AM the Dutch had to give way, as a third French column threatened to turn their flank. French troops under general Dumonceau managed to reach the fortified,Menen had been one of the fortresses granted to the Dutch Republic in the Barrier Treaty of 1715 in the territory of the Austrian Netherlands to guard against French invasion. That treaty had been abrogated by the Austrian emperor Leopold II in 1785. Cf. . Leopold thereafter dismantled the fortifications, so the town was no longer a formidable military installation. Cf. but lightly defended, town of Menen, thereby splitting the Dutch forces.According to Foucart, Hédouville missed a chance to destroy the corps of the Hereditary Prince, because he failed to capture a vital bridge over the Leie in time; Cf. Foucart, p. 137 When he heard this, general Golowkin, who had intended to occupy the town, decided to retreat further in the direction of Roeselare. This forced the Hereditary Prince, still near Menen, to give up his defence also, and to retreat in the direction of Kortrijk (Courtrai). In the evening he made a stand in a good position near Wevelgem. Dutch cavalry, and a Prussian corps under Von Reitzenstein that had observed the battle with interest near Gheluvelt, but not engaged in it, managed to break through the French lines and retreat to the vicinity of Ypres. Baron Jomini is less severe on Beaulieu than De Bas, asserting that Beaulieu could not avoid leaving the Dutch in the lurch. However, though his account on the whole tallies with the narrative De Bas gives, he has crucial facts wrong like his apparent ignorance of the indisposition of Prince Frederick during the retreat of his troops to Roeselaere; Cf. Jomini, pp. 62-65 The next day the Hereditary Prince started the Dutch troops on an orderly strategic retreat (and therefore not in disarray, as some sourcesSee e.g. claim without any basis) toward Ghent. On the way he met Beaulieu, who had the temerity to ask for some Dutch troops to cover Kortrijk. The Prince refused in a huff. According to De Bas the Hereditary Prince was much appreciated by the Dutch authorities (especially his father, the stadtholder and Captain-General of the States Army) for his decision to extricate the Dutch troops from Wervik and Menen, and retreat all the way to Ghent, thereby avoiding the destruction of the mobile army. If only he had done so sooner, as he intended on 10 September, instead of accepting battle against overwhelming odds. But then he reasonably assumed that Beaulieu's main force would join him in the battle. If this had happened the two forces would have been more evenly matched in numbers. The Dutch losses were 97 officers and 1394 non-commissioned officers and men (of which 18 officers and 131 other ranks killed), 164 horses and 40 guns. The French had 600 casualties. Aftermath Ironically, after the battle the city of Menen was occupied by troops of the Légion franche étrangère (Batavian Legion), a brigade formed by exiled Dutch Patriots and commanded by lieutenant-colonel Daendels. Three days later Houchard met Beaulieu and was defeated by the well-rested Austrians at the Battle of Courtrai (1793), and the Dutch revolutionaries were chased out of Menen again, but they returned in October with the division-Souhain, where they distinguished themselves at the recapture of the city on the 25th. The Dutch States Army remained at Ghent for the remainder of 1793. Prince Frederick had a difficult recovery from his wound; it never healed satisfactorily and may have contributed to his premature death in 1799. The British and Hanoverians reoccupied the Leie-line in late September, but were again driven from Wervik and Menen by Dumonceau and Jacques MacDonald in October. However, the 1793 Campaign season was ended by the battles of Cysoing and Marchiennes, and the French had to retreat from these positions. Notes and references Category:Conflicts in 1793 Category:Battles of the French Revolutionary Wars Category:Battles involving France Category:Battles involving the Netherlands Category:Battles involving Austria Category:18th century in the Southern Netherlands Category:1793 in Austria Category:1793 in France Category:Battles of the War of the First Coalition Category:War of the First Coalition Category:History of the Netherlands